Doomsday Vs Dark Bowser
Untitled 3.jpg|Doomsday Vs Dark Bowser (1st version) Untitled 4.jpg|Doomsday Vs Dark Bowser (my 2nd/improved version) 'Description' *From a weak clone into a power house of carnage & Death* Doomsday Vs Dark Bowser (DC Vs Mario & Luigi: Bowser's inside story) It's the fight of the monsters that just refuse to die. Both are nearly unbeatable...right? Well today we see that which 1 of this nearly unkillable monsters is going to turn other into a pile of blood! Will Dark Bowser turn Doomsday into dust or will Doomsday rip this Bowser clone apart? Interlude Cue:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZBG9rHoItKs wiz: Bowser & Superman, these two titans of strength are almost unmatched & only few people can match it. Boomstick: So they are almost never unmatched...right? Wiz: Well your wrong. You see trough science few people were able to make clones that would match they'r strength & trust me, this 2 power houses are NOT playing around! Dark Bowser, The powerful Dark clone of Dark Star. Boomstick: & Doomsday aka the monster who killed Superman! He's Wiz & i am Boomstick! Wiz: & it's our job to analyze they'r weapons, armors & skills to find out who would win...a Death Battle! Dark Bowser roars into Death Battle Cue: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fgk2cr992y0&t=1s Doomsday adapts into Death Battle Cue: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1GpCaZS5DlQ Wiz: Planet Krypton. Before this planet would be known whit this name, it was a wasteland full of dangerous Space Monsters that would rip anyone into pieces. Boomstick: But still, an VERY ugly scientist alien called Betron saw krypton as his own laboratory. So he did what any normal man of science would do, he decided to create the ultimate life form. NO i am not talking about That guy. No, it's something far more worse! Wiz: You see, Doomsday did not become Ultimate life orm Of carn''age in 1 try, When Doomsday was sented into the Krypton envoirment, he was brutaly murdered multiple times. But determined Betron keept collecting it's genetic material after it was killed & after a Doomsday clone died in the Krypton envoirment he made more of a resilent clone. '''Boomstick: This would be repeded over & over & over & over again until finally 1 of the clones survived. However there was 1 tiny problem: Doomsday remembered every death it went trough, so Doomsday said thanks to Betron & his crew in 1 way he knwe, BY literally killing them all! Well i guess if a extremly ugly alien doctor forced me to go trough multiple deaths over & over again, i guess i would go insane to!' Wiz: After the experiments failuer, Doomsday went on a unstopable rampage. However soon enough Doomsday was Jettisoned into the Phantom Zone. But at it's last moments of consciousness he change the stasis cell's trajectory & Doomsday ended up in earth. After sleeping for centuries Doomsday woke up to cause death & destruction. Boomstick: After waking up, he decided to kill everything whit his super human abilites & turst me when i say this, Doomsday packs some punch! He has super human strenght, Super human speed, he's extremly durable & he just refuses to die no matter what you do! Wiz: But it gets worse, he has kryptonian DNA which means that he has the ability to shot lasers out of his eyes which can reach the tempature of the sun. He also somehow learned the flight ability, Also he has is cabable of creating a 'heat vision' blast out of his mouth which is cabable of destroying citys. Fight (Writen Version) Fight (Animation Version) End result Next Time Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Immortal Combatants Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:Shapeshifters Category:Characters whit a healing factor Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Combatants_with_Superhuman_Strength